How I became new
by Susanthegentle05
Summary: Born and raised away from the war of Assassins and Templars. Victoria Umar tries to lead a some what normal life aside from vigilante work on free evenings. But recurring dreams and cryptic warnings might bring the war right to her door step and reveal a long hidden lineage. Will she embrace her destiny?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_It was a month after we came back from the east and the one thing I never truly thought would happen is that I, Maria Thorpe a former Templar, would fall in love with Altair Ibn-La-Ahad, Master Assassin of the Creed, enemy of the Templars. To make matters worse, he's leaving, saying he must return because he has been away too long. Despite all these years in the Crusades, I can't even muster the courage to tell him my feelings. It won't be long, in two days he will ride straight back to Masyaf. _

_We are arrived here in the Damascus bureau two weeks ago. During that time, Altair told the rafiq and the other assassins about my situation and that I am a trust worthy ally. But the explanation wasn't enough for the fellow assassins. Nearly every day since until about three days ago, we finally warmed to each other. It wasn't easy though, at the beginning all the novices and assassins passing through would give me wary stares when Altair wasn't looking or at least that was what it seemed like at first. Thankfully, despite my near total rejection of the norms of my gender, they would come to me with torn clothes to sew, scratches to be stitched up, and the least expected trick up my sleeve was my abnormal ability of giving advice about girls._

_During these days, I would see Altair smile at me when no one was looking or was around. Most times I know he was reassuring me. Other times I think he was flirting with me. I wish to spend more time with him, wanting to know if he would return my feelings, but it would have to wait another day. I let out a long sigh picking up a novice's trousers that had a huge hole on the left side. I gathered my sewing basket and went for the stairs leading to the roof. As I sat down, I drank in the cool air and the distant mountains lined with the coming horizon. The cool air whipped around me causing my loose scarf to fall off my head and my dark curls to wave about. Little did I notice that he was standing right behind me. _

"_Why are you up here on a morning like this? You could catch a cold," he said._

_I nearly jumped out of my skin hearing his voice without being aware of his presence. "You need to stop doing that Altair!" I leaned over to swipe at his legs only for me to inevitably miss and causing him to grin wider at my failed attempt. "Well if you're so determined to ruin my morning, why don't you take a seat?" I giggled, which was strange since I don't giggle. Altair seemed to have noticed but sat down regardless. _

"_You still have not answered my question Maria."_

"_Mornings like these remind me of my birth home. Sometimes I would get up before everyone in the Thorpe Manor and gaze at the coming dawn."_

"_Well, well, Maria Thorpe a poet? I think I'm dead and I'm in heaven!"_

"_Careful Altair, that might happen," I responded with a hint of sadness._

"_And worry? I think either I'm dreaming or you might be actually worrying about this old and ugly assassin."_

"_Well I…." I started but noticed that his hood was down which was a rare feature. "I don't know maybe I'm feeling a little homesick for England that's all."_

_Then I turned to find him slightly frowning while still in thought. "Have I said something wrong?"_

_He looked up with surprise and shook his head. "No Maria, it's just that I wonder sometimes if you miss your home so much you should return to it."_

_I almost fell over in shock, much so that I didn't feel my finger being pricked by my needle possibly staining the boy's trousers with my blood. I looked to Altair who was waiting for answer._

"_Altair, it is okay to say that you want me to go home Altair. There's no debt between us."_

"_No Maria, that's not what I mean…" he began. But I cut him off feeling my spiteful side waking up._

"_Then what is it then?" I cried while pulling the needle out of my finger._

_I lifted my finger to my mouth stop the bleeding but a pair of calloused hands redirected them to a pair of scarred lips. I almost twitched when he began to stop the bleeding. I started to get goose bumps under my skin. I pulled a little to let him know that he could stop._

"_I think it has stopped bleeding Altair."_

_He pulled my finger from his mouth and gazed at my face._

"_Maria, I just don't want to see you sad over not being in your native country. No one should go through that."_

_I let out a sigh, glad over the fact that he was just concerned for me. We looked at each and laughed. An eagle sounded off in the distance, we looked in it's direction where the sun was beginning to rise._

* * *

I squinted my eye lids to prevent the sun from getting into my face. But in the end I had to wake for work and uhh classes, first today yeah. _Great I better get up before my brother does. _I dragged myself out of bed and contemplated the dream I just had. They were so life like and full of emotion I can't describe it much. I started to get dressed and grabbed my things. And went to heat up some breakfast. My name is Victoria Umar and I have know idea what is happening to me, and I wish I knew someone who could tell me what is going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Abnormal Mornings.**

I stepped out the door to the bright loft my brother and I share. I remember the first day we moved in.

_The unlocked door somewhat busted open with my brother carrying a heavy box while I followed him carrying heavy duffle bags. I was 17 and my birthday was a couple months away, but the nightmare we left behind a year ago still felt like it yesterday. Everything had to change from the way our hair looked to name changing every two weeks. Finally up until a month ago when he sat me down on a make shift table in the hotel room we were staying in._

"_Hey sis, I've got a present for you."_

_My eyes lit up at the mention, something finally good happening. "What is it Max?"_

"_Close your eyes and no peeking." I did what he said almost bouncing off of the bed. In the process I heard a crumble of paper. _

"_I can feel you smirking Todo Sabioso," I giggled. With that remark, I felt a sharp tap on my forehead. "Hey!"_

"_That's what you get for trying to be a smart aleck. You'll never be able to catch a guy being that witty."_

"_That's their fault for not being able to keep up then, is it?" He opened his mouth to reply but unfortunately for him, he didn't have a good comeback for today. Two points for me!_

"_Alright, Tori you can open your eyes."_

_When I did there was an envelope right in front of me. I raised my eyebrows in question as I took the envelope in hands, feeling something small and hard. "Open it."_

_I flipped it open and emptied it into my hands. "A key and a card?"_

"_Not just any key and card, that is the key to the new apartment I just bought it today while you were in the woods. OR should I say browsing in a music store half the time."_

_Opened my mouth to protest but Max held his hand up to me. "All I'm asking is for you to be careful. It has been a year but we still have to keep a low profile in order for the Templars to think we're dead. But it doesn't mean you don't have to stop. You just have to keep a low profile, that's all."_

_I nodded to him and turned over the card to find numbers and my photo on it. 'New York state public safety'. "Is this a driver's licesense?"_

"_And legal. Just because we've laid low doesn't mean that we weren't being looked out for from our brothers."_

"_You've heard from them? What did they say?"_

"_Well, as long we be discreet in contacting each other, we'll be okay."_

"_What about the Templars?" I muttered._

"_A lot has happened since that weird apocalyptic day. But from what we know the Templars became crippled little by little since they weren't able to launch their satellites. They are crippled and scattered."_

"_So what do ya say? Ready to hit the road one last time?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Earth to Tori. I can't unpack this by myself you know."_

"_Huh?" I looked over to Max who happened to be next to me._

"_Oh I was just remembering when you told me that we were gonna move in here. I hope that we can have some form of normalcy when I get a job and stuff."_

"_Are you just planning to get a job?" he asked, putting his hands on his hips._

"_Yeah, I mean I'm gonna be eighteen in a couple months and I should start helping out around any way so."_

_He looked at my for long moment as if he was studying me. All the sudden he laughs like there was no tomorrow. Then like I always least expect it, he flicked me on the head, causing me to try to hit him. But even learning hand to hand from your mom can't even help you to defeat your annoying brother. Each time I tried land a hit, he blocks it and tries to twist me into submission but I manage to get lucky every time. However he managed to twist my arm to my back and pinned me to the floor. Face first._

"_You know I've always wanted to have an audience when I finally pin you face first."_

"_Lovely, first day of moving in a new place with your brother, he's already picking fights with you, to then know about his deepest desire is to embarrass you in front of the whole creed."_

_We both started to laugh, but then I started to feel the weight of his body on me. "Uh, bro."_

"_Yeah sis?"_

"_I can't breathe. Please get off of me."_

"_Oh, sorry about that," he said lifting both of us up on our feet. We spent the rest of the day unpacking our boxes and stocking our hidey holes with ammo. Luckily I had a room with a great view and escape. Right under where my bed was at, I lifted a board up and placed my packets for emergency and weapons. Among them were my sai and my mother's old weapons wrapped up in silk. _

'_I miss you so much Mom.' I let a breath I realized that I was holding in. A tear however made it's way to spill over my eye. I quickly wiped it away and took a deep breath. I got up quickly to help my brother finish packing. By the end of the week, we were prepping a large dinner. I know I eat a lot but not this much, a roasted lamb shank, garlic bread, deviled eggs, potato salad and rolls. Which makes me wonder where has my brother been going for the past week while I set up the apartment? 'He did come home last night with a couple bruises. He's been a little evasive with where's he's been and I'm starting to think I should shadow him, just to see where he's going. _

"_So who are the surprise visitors?"_

"_Uh, neighbors from the building, they actually helped me find this apartment and settle the down payment."_

"_You know your ears wiggle when you're nervous."_

_He stopped what he was doing to look at me. "Where are you getting at?"_

"_I just want to know what's going on out there."_

"_You will once you finish filling out your college application, then we'll talk about you restarting your training with the assassins."_

"_But I never…"_

"_I know, but I could tell how you missed training with our brothers. Even when you were training with Mom's stuff in old warehouses. And don't even deny that you have been practicing like a nut. Your clothes are reeking with grease and sweat."_

"_How long have you known?"_

"_For a awhile and you've also obtained quite an audience."_

"_Wait, do you mean that…"_

_I couldn't even finish my sentence because there was a knock on the door. "I'll get that. You finish setting this up. Meet us in the living room when you're done."_

_I carried the salad bowl and utensils to the table when I heard the door opening. "Hey guys come on in."_

"_Smells good in here. I am absolutely famished," exclaimed a british man._

"_Hey hey, we haven't met all of the hosts and you already want to gobble up." Said a female voice._

"_She has a point Shaun," said another female._

"_Well I can't very well control my stomach's needs now can I?"_

"_Are you sure that's all the needs you can't control?" said a male with a sly tone._

"_Now see here you…you…"_

"_Guys, my baby sister is in the next room, so let's turn it down a knotch, okay?"_

_I took this as my cue to walk in. As I came into the room, I came face to face with four strangers. _

"_It's a pleasure to meet you Victoria, my name is Shaun Hastings." _

"_Hey kid, I'm Rebecca soon to be Hastings. I know what you're thinking. 'What could've possibly possessed her to say yes?'"_

"_Now Rebecca!" he cried. I giggled and so did the others._

"_It's nice to meet you, I'm Lucy Miles, but you can call my Lucy." She said with a sweet voice._

_I then turned to a lean tall man beside her. "It's an honor to finally meet you Victoria. I'm Desmond Miles." Then everything clicked. I'm shaking the hand of the Master Assassin of my area._

"_It's honor to meet you too master Miles."_

And that's how it all started. I applied for college where Lucy happened to be a psychiatrist and I became Desmond's apprentice for in a way for reasons I can't understand. My dreams are starting to happen almost every night and when I train or feel nervous or paranoid my vision changes as if I'm marking people with strange colors. I'm glad it has helped my training but I'm growing more and more frightened by it. I wonder if should talk to Lucy about. Today is my psych evaluation for my exams with Desmond. I think I should. I nodded to myself to feel assertive about my decision, grabbed my breakfast, bag and went out the door to head to my classes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Overcoming fears

My classes ended before I knew it. I gathered my things, feeling grateful that didn't have a boring professor for this subject and walked towards Lucy's office. As I went through the campus, I felt eeriness, like someone was following me. My weird vision kicked on and turned my eyes to look around. Still felt like I was being followed so I took different directions to the psychology building. I was able to manipulate angle my peripheral vision better but, I still didn't see who was following me. Then my anxiety started to wear so did my weird vision. As I walked toward the entrance of the building, I took one last look around before I went on. Then sudden I felt someone or something ram right into me. I fell backwards to the ground almost hitting my heads in the process.

"You should watch where you're going you know."

The guy was tall and looked down on me with an arrogant sneer. Then without helping me to get up, he stomped away. Someone is having issues today, I thought as I rushed into the building. I was probably very late getting to Lucy's office. I tapped my foot in a nervous yet annoying rate as the elevator slowly rose to the third floor; I rushed out into the hallway and headed to her office.

Her secretary saw me and smiled. "She's waiting for you. Go right in."

"Thank you," I replied. I knocked on the door, waiting for Lucy to answer.

"Come in Tori."

I walked in almost chuckling with a smirk. "Is everyone calling me that?"

"Just everyone who loves you," she replied. She motioned for me to sit down.

"Just so you know, this is a psychological evaluation for the purpose of which if you are to enter the creed you must enter these series of sessions in order to be deemed fit for performing any type of training or duty. Failure to do this will prohibit you from doing any further physical activity. Do you understand this?" she stated in a serious tone.

"Yes."

The whole session went pretty well except when I started to bawl over the death of my family. Images that still haunt me in my sleep. After that Lucy began to ask if anything else bothered me.

'Well here goes'

"I've been having these strange dreams."

She perked her head up in interest. "What kind of dreams?"

"As strange as it is, I have dreams about Maria and Altair talking with each other."

I looked at her for a reaction. She didn't look at me crazy. This urged me to go on.

"The dream showed Maria and Altair talking one morning. They talked about whether or not Maria should go back to her home country and she became angry. They nearly argued about it but both of them simmered down and watched the sun rise."

By the time I finished Lucy was looking at me wide eyed. "How long has this been happening?"

"For a few months now. Should I be scared because I am really scared about this and this strange eyesight comes on I get when I'm nervous."

"What kind of eyesight?" she asked eagerly.

"Well it's like I get this feeling as if I'm watched or followed or anxiety and everything turns sort of grey and people around me turn either blue or red. And when I was training, I saw a couple members of the creed turn gold-like. Especially Desmond, but I don't know why any of this is happening to me. I'm hoping you can or tell who can."

Lucy just sat there, with an almost shock like expression. It took a few moments to gather her thoughts before returning to her calm demeanor. She got up and so did I.

"No please sit down. Tori, this session may take longer than we thought it would. Can you cancel your classes for the rest of the day?"

"I probably could, but tell me what's going on Lucy."

"I'll explain everything once I finish a couple things here. You should stick with me until you get home though."

"What are you going to do?" I asked nervously.

Lucy sat over at her desk and called her secretary. "Ms. Liny, can you cancel all my appointments and reschedule them please. I have to take of personal matters today."

"Yes ma'am." I heard her answer. Whoa, keen hearing too?

She hung up and called a number on her cellphone. "Who are you calling?" I asked.

"Desmond. He'll know a little more about what you're asking about. You should email you professors about not attending today and I will send them an email regarding your absence."

I nodded as I pulled out my laptop to open my account to send the emails. Lucy was doing the same while she was talking to Desmond. "Hey honey, sorry to call you at work but this important."

" I'm with Tori right now and she was telling me about these dreams that she has been having. It's about Altair and Maria."

I could hear a muffled 'what' and other things on Desmond's end. "I know that it is strange. And there are other things I want to discuss with you but I rather we do it private."

As I finished sending my emails, I heard a knock on the door. I literally jumped to my feet, my weird vision kicking in to look for any signs of danger. There was a fuzzy glow of gold behind the office door. 'Desmond?'

"Lucy, It's me. Desmond."

I sighed in relief causing my vision to go back to normal. Lucy walked up and opened the door. She smiled and pecked Desmond on the lips. He returned the gesture and smiled at her. He turned in my direction with a smirk on his face. I raised my eyebrows in confusion.

"It's good to see you too. But why are you smirking."

"IT's rare to see you jumpy."

"Huh?"

"You're laptop and book bag is all over the floor."

I looked to see that he was right. I bent down to pick up my things. Luckily my laptop didn't break or anything else. I straightened up once I had everything in order.

"So, Tori do you want to go home with us to talk about it?"

I nodded, feeling unsure of everything that is happening. "Hey, what about my brother? He's going to wonder happened to me."

"Don't worry," he said putting a hand on my shoulder. "You're safe with us, so that should put your brother at ease."

"Okay. Let's go."

They both smiled assuring me that everything was going to be alright. They led me out of the building and into their car. As we stopped at a street light, I started to feel tired and yawn.

"Hey try to stay awake now Tori. We're almost at our building," said Desmond. But even his advice wasn't helping. Slowly my eyes drooped and everything faded to black.


End file.
